


The Souls of the Dream

by FollowerOfFanfics007



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: CaptainAmerica!Angie, F/F, cap!angie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 21:36:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4721306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FollowerOfFanfics007/pseuds/FollowerOfFanfics007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its Captain america:The first avenger<br/>With Angie as cap</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Souls of the Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry all mistakes are mine and also you must go and thank the person that started it all with her gifs alriviera.tumblr.com  
> she is the one who has given me ideas and motivation to write.

3 years and 2 months before  
A Man in a doctor's coat starts shouting names first he calls out O`Connell, Michael. Kaminsky, Henry. The people that he calls they get up and make a line so Angie is just waiting her turn to try again and again this was her 4th try and still stuck with 4F. So she's sitting down reading the newspaper she turns to the tall and well-built man waiting for his turn, but clearly not very happy and he says “Boy, a lot of guys getting killed over there”. Then they call her name “Martinelli, Angela” before she gets up the man says,“It kind of makes you think twice about enlisting, huh?”She replays with a nonchalant “Nope”  
She Stands up and get in line waiting her turn when it's her turn the man in the doctor's coat asks “ Martinelli, What did your father die of?” “Mustard gas. He was in the 107th infantry. I was hoping I could be assigned...”He cuts her off before she gets to finish her sentence and asks “Your mother?”  
“She was a nurse in a TB ward. Got hit. Couldn`t shake it”  
He looks at her and at the paper and he sees at least 10 medical problems, “Sorry Ma’am” he says.  
“Look, just give me a chance.”  
“You`d be ineligible on your asthma alone.”  
“Is there anything you can do?” She asks desperation clear in her voice.  
“I`m doing it. I`m saving your life.” He says with a wink and he stamps the folder 4F.

________________________________________________  
Later on in the Movie theater

The Narrator in the commercials says, “War continues to ravage Europe. But help is on the way. Every able-bodied young man is lining up to serve his country. Even little Timmy is doing his part  
Collecting scrap metal. Nice work, Timmy!” But then a man in front of Angie's seat starts to shout “Who Cares? Play the movie already!” and everybody turns to look at him some women crying and Angie start to remember when her Ma cried for Frankie and how she felt useless when her mother decided she was going to be a nurse and said “Hey, you wanna show some respect?”  
“Meanwhile, overseas, our brave boys are showing, the Axis powers that the price of freedom is never too high.” And he continues to say “Let`s go! Get on with it!  
“Hey, just start the cartoon!” finally Angie has had enough “Hey, you want to shut up?” as the narrator says “Together with Allied forces, we`ll face any threat, no matter the size.” The man that was saying all those rude things gets up from his seat and he's tall and muscular and Angie just knows she's going to end up in the hospital.  
________________________________________________  
5 minutes later in the back ally of the movie theater  
Angie is getting punched like a Punching bag first comes one hit and she fights to keep her balance then another one and she falls down and there is blood on her lip " You just don`t know when to give up, do you?" she replies with an "I can do this all day." she tries to land a punch but he easily blocks it and she falls face down on the floor next to garbage cans and when she gets up she has a garbage can lid she using it like a shield and he still lands another punch then she hears Bucky saying "Hey!Pick on someone your own size." and when she gets up she sees Bucky punching the man and giving him a kick in the ass and then they guy goes running and then Bucky turns around and says "Sometimes I think you like getting punched."  
"I had him on the ropes."  
He sees the military slip and he picks it up and asks "How many times is this? You`re from Paramus now?You know it`s illegal to lie on the enlistment form. And seriously, Jersey?" When she inspects him more she sees he is wearing his military uniform and she asks  
"You get your orders?'"  
"The 107th.Sergeant James Barnes, shipping out for England first thing tomorrow."  
"I should be going."  
"Come on, man. My last night!" he says and he grabs her by the shoulder and turns her around and they start walking.  
"I got to get you cleaned up".  
"Why? Where are we going?" she asks, and all she gets is a newspaper that says "WORLD EXPOSITION OF TOMORROW" ''1943"  
"The future." He says 

________________________________________________  
They are walking down the stairs next to the giant globe when Bucky asks.

"I don`t see what the problem is. You know there`s three and a half million women here? And no husbands to keep them warm at night, that's where you come in."

"Well, I'd settle for just one ya know"

"Ok, I get it, but I got you a date, but it's a man I know, I know you don't flow that way, but it was the only way to get them both out so you take the guy and I the girl and just act interested please for me it's my last night."

"Are you kidding me right now, fine I will do it, what did you tell him about me"  
"Only the good stuff"

The Girl waves for Bucky and Angie is starting to think that the guy wants Bucky more than her, but she would be mad if she cared so they get close to them and she is behind them while Bucky is in between the guy and the girl they start walking and they here clapping so they got to inspect and the announcer is saying "Ladies and gentlemen, Mr. Howard Stark!" Then someone screams "I love you, Howard!" and he comes out looking like 1,000 bucks and waving and he kisses one of his dancers and start to say  
"Ladies and gentlemen, what if I told you that in just a few short years, your automobile won`t even have to touch the ground at all?" When he says that they take off the wheels of the red car and some people gasp at the weird contraption the car has for wheels but he continues to say "Yes. Thanks, Mandy. With Stark Gravitic Reversion Technology you`ll be able to do just that." he start to press some buttons and a lever and then he is elevating the car and everyone is watching how the car is off the ground when it gets to 13 inches Bucky says "Holy Cow!" but then one of the wheels start to spark and then the car just falls down and stark says"I did say a few years, didn`t I?" and with a disappointed face then everybody starts clapping but Angie turns around a she sees a sign that has Uncle SAM pointing at her and it reads  
"Recruiting  
I WANT YOU  
For the U.S Army  
Enlist Now"  
And her mind has been made and she leaves to find the recurring post when Bucky turns around and says " Hey, Angie, what do you say we treat these guys..." Then he notices that Angie is gone.

 

________________________________________________________________

When Angie find the recurriting post she walks in the she sees a man getting on the scale and he fills up the soldier when his girl friens says "Come on, soldier." laughing and pulls him of the scale when angie trys to get on the scale she doesnt fill up the soldier barely to the neck when she feels a hand push her soldier she turns around and sees bucky and he says "Come on. You`re kind of missing the point of a double date. We`re taking them dancing."  
"You go ahead. I`ll catch up with you." She replies.  
"You`re really going to do this again?"Bucky says with a annoyed tone  
"Well, it`s a fair. I`m gonna try my luck."  
"As who, Angie from Ohio?They`ll catch you.Or worse, they`ll actually take you."  
"Look, I know you don`t think I can do this."  
"This isn`t a back alley, Angie. It`s war."  
"I know it`s a war."  
"Why are you so keen to fight? There are so many important jobs."  
"What do you want me to do? Collect scrap metal in my little red wagon?"  
"Yes. Why not?"  
"l`m not gonna sit in a factory, Bucky. Bucky, come on."There are men laying down their lives.I got no right to do any less than them.That`s what you don`t understand.This isn`t about me."  
"Right. `Cause you got nothing to prove." Then they hear the girl calling out for Bucky "Hey, Sarge! Are we going dancing?" he turns around and says "Yes, we are." he turns back to Angie and tells her"Don`t do anything stupid until I get back."  
"How can l? You`re taking all the stupid with you."She says with a hint of a smile and Bucky hugs her and whisper in her ear"You`re a punk." and she pats his back and say "Jerk." and the Bucky starts leaving and she says  
"Be careful.Don`t win the war till I get there!" and he turns around and mock salutes her"  
"Come on, girl.  
They`re playing our song." Is the last thing she Angie hears because she turns around and heads to try again and enlist.  
_______________________________________________________________  
When she is in with the medic and there finished with the check up a nurse comes in and whisper something in the doctors ears and he turns to Angie and says "Wait here." and Angie ask "ls there a problem?"  
"Just wait here."The doctor says in a rather bored tone as he exits and Angie thinks its a bit weird and she turn around and there a sign that says "It is illegal to falsify your Enlistment Form" so Angie get a bit freaked out so she moves to the chair trying to put her shoes as fast as she can when a guard that has a helmet that says MP come in a just stares so she stops and then a rather old man come in and says "Thank you." to the MP and so he leaves and the man just smiles and start saying "So,you want to go overseas.Kill some Nazis." and he has a different accent clearly he is not from the US.  
"Excuse me?"she replies  
"Dr. Abraham Erskine ."  
"I represent the Strategic Scientific Reserve."He says looking at Angie's file  
"Angie Martinelli. Where are you from?"  
"Queens. 73rd Streetand Utopia Parkway.Before that, Germany.This troubles you?"  
"No."  
Where are you from, Ms.Martinelli ?Is it New Haven?Or Paramus?"Five exams in five different cities."  
"That might not be the right file."  
"No, it`s not the exams l`m interested in.It`s the five tries.But you didn`t answer my question.Do you want to kill Nazis?" He says walking in front of her and closing the file  
"Is this a test?"  
"Yes."  
I don`t want to kill anyone.I don`t like bullies.I don`t care where they`re from.  
"Well, there are already so many big men fighting this war.Maybe what we need now is a little girl.I can offer you a chance." He says walking out of the room."Only a chance."  
"l`ll take it." She replies  
"Good.So where is the little girl from? Actually?"Putting her paper down and selecting the stamp  
"Brooklyn". she says with a hopeful smile on her face  
"Congratulations, soldier." He stamps the file and leaves when Angie looks at the file its marked with a "IA" meaning she is going to boot camp.


End file.
